


Dreams

by kaileyistrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileyistrash/pseuds/kaileyistrash
Summary: You and Peter Parker have been best friends and neighbors for most of your lives. It's senior year and you're doing homework in Peter's room. What happens when you begin to reminisce on your favorite memory with him?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Dreams

“I’m serious, dude! I swear I might die!” 

You were walking down the hallway and heard your best friend, Peter Parker, being the most dramatic person on planet Earth.

“I promise, you’ll be fine! Just calm down.” Ned patted Peter’s shoulder and then caught you walking towards them.

“Ah, see, y/n will tell you. She’s never wrong.”

You smiled brightly as you finally reached the two of them. “What’s going on, Parker?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink as he rubbed his neck. “It’s nothing. I just had a really stupid dream and Ned wasn’t being very helpful about it.”

“What was the dream about?” As soon as the question fell from your lips, the bell rang for last period.

Peter quickly closed his locker door after grabbing his notebook and looked between you and Ned. “We can talk about it later. Gotta get to class!” And off he went down the hall towards the physics lab.

You shot a quick glance at Ned and he simply shrugged his shoulders before walking off to his final class of the day.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day, you found yourself working quickly to get to Peter’s locker. He was shoving various books and notebooks into his backpack, not paying a bit of attention to his surroundings. You came up quietly behind him and threw your arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. 

After jumping and a quick gasp, Peter collected himself enough to speak. “Holy crap, y/n! Where did you even come from?” Peter’s cheeks were warm with blush and you couldn’t help the little gang of butterflies in your stomach knowing that you had caused it. 

“Well, I just came from my locker but before that-”

Peter chuckled. “Shut up. You know what I meant.” He closed his locker and shouldered his backpack over his shoulders. 

The two of you started walking down the hall, towards the main doors. “Is Ned walking home with us today? I know that Friday’s are usually your guys’ day to build Lego sets or binge Star Wars.”

Peter pushed open the front door and held it open for you to pass. “No, he had to go home to help his mom set up her new computer. It’s just me and you until May gets home from her charity event.”

The two of you walked side by side to the train station, filling each other in on your classes and homework. 

By the time you got to your shared apartment building, you had both decided to do homework at Peter’s place. 

Settling into your favorite corner of Peter’s bed, books and notebooks spread out before you, the situation in the hallway crept back into your thoughts. 

“Hey, Pete?”

Peter looked up from his chemistry textbook and as he did so, the light from his desk lamp illuminated his soft coffee colored eyes. “What’s up?”

“What were you being so dramatic about in the hallway with Ned earlier?”

Peter chuckled as he set his pencil down and took a deep breath. “It wasn’t really a big deal or anything. I just had this dream last night that was kind of weird and I told Ned about it. He seems to think that it means something and that maybe I should do something about it but I don’t think that I should do anything about it because it might be really embarrassing for me.” 

By the time his little rant was over, his cheeks had been stained pink and his gaze had returned to his textbook.

“That was quite the explanation, Parker. I get it though, I’ve been having some weird dreams, too. I think it’s just because the end of our senior year is coming around and big life stuff is getting ready to happen.” 

“Yeah, that must be it,” he mumbled into his textbook, effectively ending the conversation. 

About an hour later, you had finished your homework and had made yourself comfortable on the bed, scrolling through your camera roll for a cute picture to post on Instagram. You had dedicated an entire photo album to pictures of you and Peter over the years and you really couldn’t help but admire them.

There was a dip in the bed and suddenly your phone was being ripped out of your hands. “Oh my gosh! I remember that! That was my favorite camping trip!”

You couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you grabbed your phone back from him. “Yeah and it was your first camping trip. I couldn’t believe that you and May hadn’t done something like that before.”

Peter looked at you like you were crazy. “Are you serious? Have you met May? She’s really not the super outdoorsy type.”

“I know. I just thought for sure it’d be something that you would have begged her for when you were little.”

“I did but there was a lot going on all the time so we never really had the chance. Anyway, do you remember the first night of that trip?”

You really couldn’t believe that he had to ask that question. Of course you remembered that first night of the trip. 

Your parents were off on an extravagant ‘business’ trip and had asked May if she could watch you while they were gone. During that time, you and Peter set up the master plan for this camping getaway. All it had taken was a few tears and well planned speeches to convince her. 

You and Peter had spent the day building the tent that you two were going to share, starting a fire and trying to convince May to go on a hike. May said goodnight and crawled into her tent and left the two of you alone in front of the fire pit. 

Just thinking about that night, you could easily remember the way that the flickering light from the fire pit had illuminated Peter’s soft features and his warm eyes. It also came along with the raw emotion of Peter telling you that you were always going to be his family, even when yours decided to leave you behind.

“Of course I remember that night,” you responded, softly. Instinctively, you curled in closer to Peter’s body and he wrapped his arms around you. Your head fit perfectly in the space between his shoulder and his chin as he placed a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“The dream I had last night was about that night. The only difference was that, in my dream, things ended a little differently,” Peter whispered above your head. 

You shifted just slightly so that you could look up into his eyes. “How did it end in your dream?”

Peter’s face and eyes softened as he looked down at you. He moved his arm from around your waist and gently caressed your cheek. He carefully leaned down and pressed his soft lips to yours. The kiss only lasted a few moments before Peter pulled away and slowly opened his eyes, as though he were afraid to see your reaction.

A gentle smile spread across your lips and a short chuckle emerged from your chest. “I think I liked that ending better than the original.”

A deep sigh released from Peter’s chest and a smile broke across his face. “I think I do, too. So, like, do you want to maybe go on a date sometime? You know, somewhere that’s not my apartment.”

“I would absolutely love that. How about tomorrow night? You can come pick me up at my apartment and we can go get some dinner.”

Peter kissed your forehead and chuckled. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  



End file.
